Juon
by DeadlyIrkenGirl
Summary: What happens when Zim makes a portal device and ends up in Japan? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Ju-on or Invader Zim

(I do own the OCS though)

When someone dies in a grip of powerful rage a curse is left behined- it never forgives...

It Never forgets...

It is said that when someone dies in a Sorrow or Rage, that emotion stays with them and a curse is left behined... and will kill anything that enters the place of their death, If a Person has entered the house then the Spirit will never let them go until they kill the person who enterd the place of their death...

In a house in Japan a Mother and Child was killed by the Father, he then killed himself, 3 years later a women called Emma is sick and can't look ater herself and a girl named Yoko is her care person, Yoko cleans up the house and hears a noise in the attic, she goes up and a human like creature attacks her...

*Somewhere else*

*In the Membrane house, Dib and Gaz are watching TV.*

Dib: I will find out what Zim is up to Gaz

Gaz:*ignores him and keeps playing on her gave slave 2*

Dib:*keeps talking, he then goes and spies on Zim, without him knowing, on his computer*

*Inside Zim's lab, Zim seems to be working on a new device*

Zim: Gir, I will finally Rid myself of that HUMAN! once and for all... Using this Device...

Gir: Ohhhh, What is it?

Zim: It's a...

Gir: What is it?

Zim: it's a...

Gir: What Isss Ittt?

Zim: It's a new portal, it will suck The Dib-Monkey to a diffrent Planet, Or world!

Gir: Ohhhhhhhh 8D

Zim: don't touch anything...

Gir:*pressing random buttons* 83

Zim: Gir! stop it...NOW...

*A vortex opens sending Gir and Zim in*

*Dib still at his computer*

Dib: ?

*Somewhere in Japan*

Zim and Gir end up in front of a large building, they start walking till they end at one house and go in it, Not knowning of the Curse...


	2. Chapter 2

As Zim and Gir walk into the house they notice that the house is a mess, news paper is scrunched up everywhere, Gir looks around.

Gir: ohhhhhhh this house is messy master! You think they have tacos? TACCCCCOOOOS!

Zim: quite Gir!

Gir: I see a little boy human in the stair way 8D HELLO LITTLE BOY!

*The little boy does not say anything*

Gir: Whats your name?

*The boy does not understand him*

Zim: he probally don't understand Gir, this is Japan...

Gir: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 8D

*The boy, Who is named Toshio gets off the stairs and goes to another room*

Gir: He seems nice ^^

Zim: something does not feel right...

Gir:*goes into a ladies room* HIII LADY!

*The lady known as Emma gets a heart attack because Gir scared her that much*

Gir: awwww D:

*Suddenly a shadow forms on the celing that looks like hair, it goes over to Gir, Gir looks up and sees that the shadow is getting closer, suddenly a face shows up and it begins to croak*

Gir: HIIII LADY 8D

*The lady just croaks, her name is Kayako, Mother of Toshio*

Kayako: *Tries to scare Gir to death but it don't work*

Gir: HIIiI 8D HIII, , HIIIII hiii Hii !

*2 hours later*

Gir: 8D

Kayako:*gets really annoyed and disappears*

Gir: bye bye ^^

*Down stairs*

Zim: *sighs*

Gir:*comes down* :3 Hiiiii master...

Zim: hello Gir...

Gir: I SEEEN A LADY WITH WIERD LOOKING SKIN 8D

Zim: okay...

Gir: 8D she had bllaaacckkk haaaaaaiiiiiirrr...

Zim: okay... Then...

*Gir kept telling his master of the strange ghost girl*


	3. Chapter 3

Zim: What did this Thing look like Gir?

Gir: It looked like a Blue lady with hair 8D!

Zim: Okay then..

Gir: I wanna See Her again 8D She was funny! She made funny noises.

Zim: *he goes upstairs*

Toshio:*does drowning noises*

Zim: ...? *goes to look*

*back downstairs*

*somewhere*

Keef: I went to this house about 2 weeks ago and man it was creepy... *is on the phone*

*a noise comes from upstairs that sounds like long burping*

Keef: yeah bye *closes his phone flip thing*

*noises get louder then stop*

Keef:*his mobile phone rings again* ...? *answears it* hello? *his phone makes a strange sound like 'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'* What the fuck? *mobile phone is put down* okay that was wired... *he looks up the stairs and lights are going off* O.o? *he sees a hand* omfg! *he sees the lights keep getting turned off and it was nearing to him* O.O *he gets out the door and a ghostly white woman with black hair grabs his keyring as he runs to a security gaurd*

Gaurd: O.o

Keef:*starts saying random Japanese to the guard*

Gaurd:*nods and goes off down a hall and is seen on CCTV screen, he goes till he turns a courner and is not seen again*

Keef:*sighs* what a fucking nightmare... huh? *a shadow forms on TV screen by CCTV camera and it forms till it is a woman*

Keef: SHIT O_O *runs to the bus stop catchers a bus to his appartment* -_-;;; maybe the alienz are playing tricks on me... 27 is probally behined this...

*goes on lift and while he goes to his floor Toshio is on each floor getting closer, the lift stops and he goes to his appartment, the phone rings and it's some girls's voice, he talks then puts phone down* hmm... *he opens appartment door no one is there...then the Kayako makes a noise*

Kayako: !

Keef: O.O *hides under bed cover* ...? what the? *he takes his keyring out* oh shit...*he looks under his bed and sees the Grudge* AHHHHHH DX *it pulls him under the whole bed till nothing was in the bed as if Keef had dissapperd*

to be continued... 


End file.
